User blog:DragonBladeJutsu/DragonBladeJutsu's blog: A big post for my fans
Today's Blog will be… A bit different. It is going to be huge so I am setting it up so you can skip to certain parts if you like. It is going to be an update/schedule, actual blog, and a bit of reviewing so without further ado, here is DragonBladeJutsu in all of her awesomeness. Update! To those who read my fan fiction, Legends, there has been a delay in my posting of chapter 3. Please don't scream at me but I am not very motivated to write down chapter 3. I am actually like waaaaaaay ahead of myself and I am writing all of these ideas for way farther back in the story. I KNOW I AM TERRIBLE. Anyway I am working on it and will post it hopefully by next week. I do try-Yes I do honestly try- to post something, whether it be a blog or chapter, every week. Right now with school getting out and some life stuff going on that isn't happening so get over it. Right now I am just not really motivated to do anything. I spend a lot of time in shat so if you see me there tell me to get my butt moving and writing so I know I have people actually supporting me. I usually do stuff faster when I know people are actually expecting me and are depending on me. The actual blog This is going to be me rambling a bit over various issues, you have been warned. I like to say I am not overly competitive but truth be told I am highly competitive. I find myself comparing myself to others. We had a choir class perform in the band room because they couldn't use the auditorium. The choir was year-long choir, the worst one in many people's opinion. (Not meaning to brag but I am in women's jazz chorus and we are the best) They were, in two words, not good, and in less, terrible. I feel bad about judging them but… no I don’t… I disgust myself too. So I have a crush and this week he let me down. This guy, like me, is into music, Minecraft, and performing. We both have ADHD. To me this means SOULMATE. We have been friends for quite some time now. A lot of my friends believed he had a crush on me. NOPE! I walk into math and he takes his seat behind and says 'I have a girlfriend!!' … It would be better to put this conversation in its entirety down below. Me: Hey, Noah*, What's up? Noah: Guess what? Me: You finally decided between a bike and a race-car for the ultimate vehicle in a zombie apocalypse? Noah: Yes and no. Race-car by the way but I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! Me: /me jaw drops to floor, WHAT?! {Then much calmer) Who? Noah: Annie Smith* Note, Annie and me have never gotten along, ever. Me: Oh, cool! End of conversation. *Names may have been changed I was so mad. I mean COME ON. JERK. THE TEMPTRESS MUST DIE Another thing, I don't know why you men have to be so complicated. For a while now I have been feeling that writing is one of the few things that keeps poor little ADHD inflicted me interested. I can never have an official hobby because it is impossible for me to find something I actually enjoy doing and don’t get bored from after a while. I think the reason why Minecraft and writing are so enthralling to me is because it is never the same thing twice. A story is unique and exciting to both write and read. Minecraft is never the same. I do something different every time I get on. Writing opens up new worlds and destinies. I can make anything I want possible with a few strokes of a keyboard or the press of a pencil. I can make new worlds, meet new people, create adventures. Right now I am working on a story about a mouse. Mice stories are pretty popular for some reason. I can do almost anything with a story making it enthralling and entertaining for me. Review Suddenly we are reviewing! Naruto is a unique story. It incorporates things we know, like ninjas, with an all new world. The shinobi world is similar, and completely different to our own. Alongside compelling characters (Not Sakura) and a great story combined with an excellent author and you have one of the best stories I have ever read. Naruto combines action packed moments with touching and teary eyed ones to create a thrilling story. The original Naruto is absolutely fantastic. A great manga/anime that captured the heart of millions. The only story worthy of more praise is shippuden… just saying. So what exactly did Kishimoto do to create this story? Exactly what I said above. He took a lot elements from other classics, pulled them all together and tweaked them just a little bit. Plus he wasn't afraid to go against his fans. Killing Jirayia? That was way against the fandom. Kishimoto also knew how to pull at the heart strings. Obito, Rin, and Kakashi? Heart breaking in my opinion. Minato and Kushina? THE FEELS… The characters are absolutely amazing as well. Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto, not Sakura, Lee, Hinata, and Shikamaru are all characters with unique back stories and great development. Itachi died shamed by all but a hero to those who knew the truth. Gaara, shunned all his life, finally was recognized by the Sand and was made Kazekage. Sasuke was originally a boy with plans to avenge his clan. After meeting Naruto he had doubts about that plan but pedo OrochiDickMaru turned Sasuke Emo and now Sasuke's to emo for every one. DANG IT OROCHIDICK. YOU AND YOUR SNAKE EYES CAN FRICK OFF. Hinata is from the main branch but feels talentless. NOT TRUE HINATA! Lee cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu so he works hard to perfect taijutsu and become a splendid ninja. Shikamaru is lazy but brilliant. His mind surpasses many of the Leaf's best minds with any doubt. Sakura is… a fricking… whore. Seriously, WTF beach. Playing Naruto's feelings and being a fricking beach and ship. I mean she screams SASUKE NARUTO COME SAVE ME!! And that's it. And then there's Naruto. I am not even going to get into Naruto. He is an inspiration to everyone. We can all learn through Naruto. His determination, kindness, personality, and morals can teach us SO MUCH. I would love to just talk to this guy. Naruto is absolutely amazing. Re-read/watch him facing Dark Naruto. Not many people can look their own hatred in the eye and say "I'm going to defeat you" People will always hate but Naruto is… gah… THE FEELS. He has lost so much and if he loses this there will be riots… RIOTS… My predictions I was right. Madara was being controlled by Kyuga. There is no hope for Naruto and these guys. Or is there? I remember in Kakashi's fight with Itachi that only a person with the Mangekyo and Sharingan can break Tsukinomi. While I understand that Infinite Tsuki is very different from Itachi's little nightmare realm I think that Sasuke should be able to break it some how. Right now the only people not affected outside of the Susanoo are the dead Hokages one of which has no arms. Unless he can suddenly grow a pair of arms via Naruto's sage mode shenanigans I really don't know how he can help. One is pinned down and I have no idea what only one Hokage can do against Madara fricking Uchiha. Right now things are looking grim. Kishi has no idea what he is doing. I hope that we get something soon though because if this is the end I swear there will be a world wide riot. Kishimoto would have to go into hiding! Besides that what about the after story? I keep getting these questions from friends. Personally I think that, assuming Naruto wins, Naruto will be Hokage and get a wife and settle down. Whether I hope it will be Hinata or Sakura I am not saying. As stated before I really don't like shipping because it turns into this massive war and I don’t want to be let down. All I am saying is that Kishimoto is going to have a tough time with the back story. Before I go A little update! (Again!) I am starting a collab! Check out my blog to see the page and join us! We could really use some people. So yeah go check it out! Please?! Well Bye for now! Until we find the next double rainbow! DragonBladeJutsu (talk) Category:Blog posts